


Never Really Cared Until I Met You

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, kinda cute, kinda short, not meant to be deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark made a mistake. But talking heals everything. The keys to a health relationship is love and communication. Mark Lee might be the boss but he has alot to learn.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Never Really Cared Until I Met You

Till now, it had always been him. Just Mark Lee. He didn't need someone else. Quick hook ups and meaningless one nights satisfied him. But when you play with fire you're going to get burned. The same could be said for when you try to touch the sun. 

Lee Donghyuck was not part of his plan. One night became two. When boring work parties got worse he found himself sneaking off with the other. A supplies closet or a private bathroom gave them what they needed to get their hands down fancy dress pants. Lee Donghyuck was a professional on his knees. He was beautiful, ruffled, tears running down his cheeks, lips stretched around Mark's girth. 

It was dangerous. He wanted something more, something he'd never wanted before. It scared him. Terrified him. Mark had always got by on his own. He didn't need anyone else. But he was finding himself looking for Donghyuck. Needing Donghyuck. It wasn't good. So he put a stop to it. He had Donghyuck transferred to Jeju unit. He'd have to take a plane or boat to get to him now. And that was the end of that. 

Weeks, months, maybe it was just days. It was another meeting, another party but it brought him to Jeju. Mark despised his luck. He wasn't close to forget the golden boy. None of his attempts worked. He always ended lonely and alone drinking at a bar. But he couldn't just leave now. The Jeju teamed closed the biggest deal of the year, of course the boss had to be there. Even when the man that tormented him at night was standing feet away smiling. Shining like the sun he was. 

"President Lee" the annoying nasally pitch of his secretary's voice met his ear. "Mr. Lee over there was a recent transfer that apparently pushed the deal along. The client was a hard man to tempt, but Mr. Lee was very persuasive."

The way she worded it brought Mark's blood to a boil. But nobody here was drunk enough here for him to escape. He'd have to wait before getting a private word with Mr. Lee. And this night seemed content to me so very slow. At some time later the team can talk to him. Donghyuck was with them, but he barely spared him a glance. It took maybe a minute for Mark's patience to leave. He stepped forward suddenly and took a hold of Donghyuck's elbow. 

"I need a word Mr. Lee." He grumbled pulled Donghyuck to the door. 

Donghyuck wrestled free when they got into a deserted hallway far from the ballroom. He finally looked up at Mark. In his eyes there was a fire burning; pain, anger, hurt. 

"I have nothing to say to you President Lee."

"Donghyuck. Please. Let me explain. "

"No. Mark. You sent me away. I gave you everything I have. And you took it and threw me away."

Mark was going to lose Donghyuck. He was already turning away. Closing the door between them. There were tears in his eyes, matching the ones making their ways down Donghyuck's cheeks. Without thinking Mark grabbed one of Donghyuck's hands and dragged him into the closest room, a private bathroom how fitting, he pinned Donghyuck to the door; legs encasing warm thick thighs, face buried into the familiar neck. 

"I was scared. Donghyuck. I don't know what love is. No one has ever shown me it before. But I couldn't stop thinking about you. Your soft skin, heavenly voice, even your abrasive attitude. I wanted, no I needed you. I couldn't think it through. I wanted space to think. But I couldn't get away from you." 

"You could have just told me" Donghyuck was whispering.

"I was lost. I didn't know what I was going to do. Wanting to some time but not wanting to leave you alone. Then your supervisor recommended you for this deal. It was supposed to be temporary. Just two weeks. Enough time for me to figure myself out. But the deal just took too long. Somehow it became two months. But I figured it out as soon as you were gone."

"No one told me it was temporary. " Donghyuck sounded confused. "I thought I was here for good. Thrown away like a piece of trash"

"Never gonna let you go now." Mark growled into the soft skin. Possessive. Jealous. Claiming. "You're mine Lee Donghyuck."

"Forever and always. To have and to hold. As long as you let yourself learn to love. I will be ours."

Needless to say they never made it back to the celebration. Mark's hands found their way through dress clothes to warm flesh, fingers kneading into the ample skin of Donghyuck's backside. The sounds of pleasure echoed around the small room. Neither tried to quiet the other. And when Donghyuck awoke in the hotel's executive suite warm and sore he knew it wasn't a dream. Not with the warm chest on his back and the solid hand on his belly.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it alright? Let me know in the comments and thank you for reading. 
> 
> Come find me on twitter [@petrichorsun](https://twitter.com/petrichorsun?s=09)
> 
> And if you'd like go check out my favorite hobby, photography. And if you'd like, [Buy Me A Drink ](https://ko-fi.com/marissaur)


End file.
